Pat Kenney
Patrick Joseph Michael Kenney (nascido em 26 de maio de 1968 em Wilmington, Delaware), ele usa o ring nameSimon Diamond, e um inativo jogador de beisebol, e um ex-wrestler. Atualmente trabalhando na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling(TNA).Também apareceu na Extreme Championship Wrestling, de 1998 a 2001. Carreira Wrestling Em 1991, enquanto trabalhava como um marketing executivo na Pepsi, Kenney foi introduzido ao wrestling treinador Jim Kettner. Kenney decidiu se tornar um lutador profissional, e foi treinado por Kettner em Salem, Nova Jersey. Uma vez que seu treinamento estava completo, ele trabalhou para Kettner de East Coast Wrestling Association como "Lance Diamond", fazendo parceria com Steve Corino. Extreme Championship Wrestling ((Principal | Simon Diamond e Johnny Swinger)) Em maio de 1998 Kenney foi contratado pelo Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), e lutou sua primeira partida contra o Nova em York, Pensilvânia. Em agosto de 1998, ele mudou seu nome para "Simon Diamond", tomando o nome de "Simon" do verdadeiro sobrenome de seu mentor, Dean Malenko. Kenney foi emparelhado com o Johnny Swinger em Maio de 2000 durante uma ECW World Tag Team Championship torneio e os dois mais tarde formou uma tag team que iria durar mais cinco anos. Kenney e Swinger juntou forças com a CW Anderson, em meados de 2000, e começou a subir as fileiras da promoção. A falência iminente da ECW em 2001 Kenney forçados a procurar emprego em outro lugar, e ele começou as negociações com a World Championship Wrestling (WCW) empregado John Laurinaitis, que caiu completamente quando a WCW foi comprada pela World Wrestling Federation em março de 2001. Kenney trabalhou para várias independente promoções, incluindo E.U.A. Professional Wrestling, Border City Wrestling e World Wrestling All-Stars. Em Major League Wrestling, ele formou The Horsemen Extreme com os seus dois ex-aliados Steve Corino e Anderson CW. Justin Credible foi também um membro, e James J. Domingues brevemente administrado antes MLW dobrado. NO wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Gem Cutter'' (Three–quarter facelock bulldog) :*''Simonizer'' (Fireman's carry reverse DDT) *'Signature moves' :*Discus punch :*''Simon Series'' (Two snap suplexes followed by either a sitout inverted suplex slam or a bridging northern lights suplex) :*STO :*Superkick *'With Johnny Swinger' :*''Problem Solver'' (Flapjack DDT) *'Managers' :*Bobcat :*Jim Cornette :*J.J. Dillon :*Vincent Giambi :*Glenn Gilberti :*Gail Kim :*Dawn Marie :*Terri Runnels :*Patricia Steinman :*Judd the Studd :*Barry Casino :*Noel Harlow :*Mitch *'Theme music' :*"Simon Says" by Drain STH Championships and accomplishments *'East Coast Wrestling Association' :*ECWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*ECWA Mid-Atlantic Championship (1 time) :*ECWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Cheetah Master (1) and Steve Corino (1) :*ECWA Hall of Fame (Class of 1995) :*Super 8 Tournament (1998) *'Independent Wrestling Federation (New Jersey)' :*IWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Tournament of Champions (2000) *'Major League Wrestling' :*MLW Global Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with C.W. Anderson *'Maximum Pro Wrestling' :*MPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*MPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Johnny Swinger *'National Wrestling Alliance' :National :*NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Steve Corino :Regional :*NWA 2000 Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling' :*PCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*PCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Reckless Youth :*PCW United States Championship (3 times) *'Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling' :*3PW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mike Kruel *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Johnny Swinger *'USA Pro Wrestling' :*USA Pro Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Matt Striker Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos